The Mikaelsons Take New York
by IloveHarryPotter17
Summary: series of semi-related drabbles covering the events following the Originals' move to the Upper East Side latest: Klaus & Blair see a to a concert
1. The Meeting in the Met

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either TVD, TO, or GG.

**My latest foray into writing. May be (at times) slightly crack-y (it is called the Mikaelsons take NY...almost like that reality tv show that I have never watched). This is also not canon-compliant seeing as how I dislike some of the story lines (sorrynotsorry). **

* * *

"You've been following me," she says as she stares at the folio in front of them. "Why?"

Klaus remains silent, pretending to focus on Krishna in the folio, not bothering to acknowledge her presence.

"Did Chuck send you?" she asks, venom and disgust in her voice. "You must be new, the usuals are much more discreet."

He turns towards her. "I was not hired by Chuck," he replies with obvious distaste.

"Then why have you been following me?" she repeats.

The corner of his mouth turns up at the steely determination in her voice, but he doesn't reply.

"You haven't been following me? Then what about Starbucks? Bergdorf's?" Blair quips. "What about Mood? I doubt you were there to make yourself a shirt."

He looks down at the girl before him, her brown eyes are focused on him and her red lips are set in a straight line. For a moment he considers compelling her and making her forget about him, but determination in her eyes reminds him of another girl from another town. Dangerous, but she could be fun, and she's already proven herself to be loyal. "I find you interesting, sweetheart."

"Interesting?" Blair raises an eyebrow at him. "Please tell me that doesn't usually work." Klaus just smirks at her, revealing his dimples and Blair finds her temper flaring, "Who are you?"

"My name is Klaus," he replies smoothly. "And let me assure you that any prior interaction between us was merely a coincidence..." he trails off as he waits for her to introduce herself.

She's unsure whether to tell him her name. He has been following her, no matter what he says. She's been followed enough in her life to know not to ignore the feeling in her gut. But he_ is _rather attractive, with his dimples, accent, and perfectly-coordinated devil-may-care attitude...and then she has the perfect idea.

"Blair," she acquiesces. "My mother, Eleanor Waldorf-Rose, is hosting a dinner party tomorrow night at the Plaza to benefit the New York Food Bank. Since you _haven't _been stalking me I don't expect you to know that I don't have a date."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Eight. No one shows up before then," Blair retorts. She gives him a small half-smile, turns and moves on to the next gallery room of the Met.

Klaus turns back to the folio, allowing her to believe she's won.

* * *

**So...is it terrible? **


	2. The Blood in the Penthouse

**No Klaus/Blair, but there is Kol which is almost as good. **

* * *

As soon as he steps foot into the building he can smell it.

_Blood_.

He steps into the elevator and punches the button for the penthouse apartment. As the elevator rises, so does his temper.

One of his siblings were not following the rules and were drawing attention to themselves in a very obvious manner. Their downstairs neighbors were sure to notice blood dripping from their ceiling, _no_?

When the elevator doors open he's immediately assaulted by the metallic-like taste in the air, and his eyes widen at the sight of blood covering the brand-new furniture. The creme and brown diamond-pattern rug is is now a dingy brown-red color thanks to the two very dead bodies upon it.

"What have you done?" Klaus demands as he strides into the room, avoiding the lone river of blood that has seeped out from underneath the carpet and is making its way towards his feet.

Kol looks up from his spot on the couch where he's playing with the blonde hair of a girl who is slumped against his chest, her striped skirt torn on the side and her shirt hanging off her shoulder, "Just having a snack, brother."

"Your _snacks _ruined my carpet, Kol."

"No need to pout brother," Kol replies cheekily as he pushes the girl off his lap and onto the sofa, "I'll buy you another."

"Please," Klaus replies. "You have horrible taste. I'd end up with a neon-dotted atrocity, or something equally as bad."

"What do you have against neon? It could definitely brighten this place up," Kol replies as he looks around. He turns to the pale girl next to him who is playing with the hem of her shirt, "We like neon don't we?"

It takes the girl a moment but she manages to mumble, "Neon."

"See!" Kol exclaims "Neon it is! I'll go right now to replace your precious rug," he says as he stands and moves towards the elevator.

"_You will clean up your mess_. Get rid of the girls and the rug. I will take care of replacing what you've damaged," Klaus informs him. "_Again_," he adds.

Kol moves to one of the bodies and tugs on the arm, but the body doesn't budge. Instead, he pulls the arm off and a new stream of blood pours from the mutilation and onto the rug. "She's too heavy," Kol pouts as he drops the detached arm on the floor, crossing his own arms across his chest.

"_Kol_," Klaus growls as he takes a step toward his brother, "don't make me dagger you again."

"Oh lighten up Nik, I know you missed him last time," Rebekah says as she descends the steps into the room.

"You do care! I knew you did!" Kol yells cheerfully with a wide grin plastered on his face, holding his hands to his heart.

Klaus scoffs as he turns to walk away to his study and his ridiculous brother.

"Come on Kol, I'll tell you all about it over a few jagerbombs," Rebekah laughs as she races towards the elevator doors.

"No! Kol-" Klaus warns but before he can finish his threat the doors close with Rebekah and Kol inside.

"Love you too!" Kol's muffled voice calls out and Klaus shakes his head as he pulls out his cell phone, dialing the already too-familiar number of the cleaners. He's just about to hit call when he hears Kol ask, "What's a jagerbomb?"


	3. The Introduction in the Street

**A/N: In a bit of a rush, sorry for any/all grammatical mistakes. **

"I don't get it Nik, why New York?" Rebekah whines as she follows her brother down the street carrying her weekender bag to their new apartment.

"It's the next logical step, Bekah. New York has hundreds of supernaturals, and without any so-called king-" Klaus starts.

"-then let them be. Can't we go some place nice? Fiji perhaps? I'll even settle for Barcelona or Athens," Rebekah pleads.

"New York is the next step, sister," Klaus insists.

"Ugh," Rebekah rolls her eyes.

Klaus comes to a stop in front of an all-glass entrance. "This is it?" Rebekah asks, unimpressed. She can see the sparsely decorated lobby and its ubermodern decor isn't exactly her tastes.

"Yes," Klaus confirms her fears. "You wait here and show Andrew and the boys where to bring the furniture. I don't trust them not to take it into the closest apartment they can find."

Rebekah huffs but doesn't say anything as Klaus leaves her leaning against the side of the building, her bag at her feet since Klaus couldn't even bother to take it up for her.

She studiously watches the street for Andrew and their truck, but after a couple of minutes pass her attention wans and she's drawn to the people passing her by on the sidewalk.

She's watching a couple on the opposite side of the street - they're holding hands and their heads are leaning in towards one another - when a solid mass crashes into her legs and falls to the sidewalk.

"Ow!" a voice calls from below her. Rebekah looks down to see a small boy, maybe four or five years old sprawled on the sidewalk, his hands and knees bloodied from the spill.

Rebekah crouches down next to him, easily ignoring the blood and asks, "Are you okay?" The boy whimpers in response as his eyes fill with tears.

"Milton!"

Rebekah looks up to see a young, handsome boy running towards her. He halts on the other side of the boy and bends down so he's on their level.

He looks at her and she has no idea what comes over her but apologies begin spilling out of her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see him coming at all. Is he going to be okay? I'm sorry!"

The guy with the blue eyes gives a little laugh, "He'll be fine, won't you, Mil?" The boy between them nods with a swipe at his tears. "Nothing a couple of spiderman band aids can't fix."

"Are you sure?" Rebekah asks looking at the boy's knees. They look rather torn up but the bleeding has seemed to stop. It's been quite some time since she's has a bloody knee herself.

"Of course," he nods as he helps the little boy to his feet before getting to his own.

Rebekah quickly follows his lead, scrambling to stand, and pushing her luggage closer to the building with her foot.

"You moving?" The guy asks as he nods towards her bag.

"Yeah, my brothers and I are moving into an apartment here," she explains. "I'm on moving truck watch out."

He chuckles at her explanation. "That's cool. I live a couple of blocks away, but my friends live on this street. Actually my friend Serena lives in the building next door."

_His _friend_ Serena. Right._

"That's nice."

"Maybe I'll see you around," he says with a grin. "I'm Nate by the way."

"Rebekah," she smiles back.

"Nice to meet you Rebekah. And sorry about Milt. Apparently his parents were serious when they told me not to give him too much sugar," he laughed.

"Of course. Just a few band aids, right?"

"Right," he agrees. "And maybe a sundae?" He says looking down at the boy whose eyes widen immediately.

"I think that's a yes," Rebekah laughs.

"I think so too," Nate replies. "Welcome to New York, Rebekah," he says and with that he tugs on the boy's hand and they continue off down the street.

_Maybe New York won't be so bad_, Rebekah smiles to herself as she resumes her position leaning against the building.


	4. The Beat at the Concert

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this nonesense that I write. **

* * *

This place is _loud_. She flinches at the pure noise of the crowd as they slide up to the bar and order two rum and cokes.

The bartender serves them promptly, even though Blair has never been here before, and they make their way to the railing that separates the bar from the very large mass of people in front of the stage.

Blair takes a sip of her drink, and she can't help but wonder why he brought her here. This doesn't seem like his scene and she's certainly never stepped foot in this place before. "Why did you bring me here?" she asks, her eyes focused on the side of his face.

Klaus turns his face towards her, his forearms resting on the railing with his drink in hand, "My brother Kol told me about this band. He insisted that they were quite good, and I thought you might want to experience something a little different."

She doesn't say anything in response, just leans against the railing. They spend the next five minutes or so in silence, sipping their drinks while they wait for the band to take the small stage.

Soon enough, four messy-haired boys in dark jeans take the stage and the crowd starts yelling. Before they even say anything, the drummer starts pounding out a beat and the guitarists start in too and the crowd starts yelling even louder. The singer starts his lyrics and the crowd only quiets down a bit. Blair isn't quite sure what he's singing over the roar of the crowd but it doesn't matter because the song is soon over.

"Hey guys, we're Scorpion Bowl and we're gonna play a few more songs for you tonight."

Immediately a few of the girls scream and the singer grins in response as the guitarist starts playing the notes to the their next song, making the crowd yell again.

As the song progresses Blair finds her pointer finger keeping time with the beat on the side of her cup. As soon as she notices, she stops the movement. She can't possibly enjoy this...grungy street band his _kid brother_ told him about.

Blair steels herself and takes a sip of her drink for support. She doesn't look over at Klaus but she knows he's watching her.

The band launches into another song and to her surprise most of the people below her seem to be be singing along. Blair girps the railing with her free hand as the music gets louder to match the chorus of people singing and she can _feel _it. She can _feel _the bass reverberating throughout her body, making its beat match that of the song, making her wish she knew the words too so she could sing along. A smile tries to break out on her face at the thought,_ How Serena of me._

The song ends to a chorus of screams and yells and the band smiles and mumbles 'thank you' a couple of times before continuing on with their set list. They play a handful of more songs and Blair allows her finger to keep time as she rests her elbow on the rail and her head in her palm, the only other indication that she's actually enjoying the show.

When the band leaves the stage, much to the crowd's disappointment, Klaus leads Blair outside to the sticky New York night.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asks as they walk to curb.

"It wasn't terrible," she replies. _I loved it. I've never seen, _felt_, music like that before. _

Klaus grins, his dimples showing and Blair is tempted to tell him what she _really _thought of it, just to see what he would do, but Klaus starts before she can say anything, "Good. I'll be sure _not _to mention it to Kol because he'll be insufferable if he believes we had even the slightest bit of a good time at his suggestion." He flags down a taxi which stops in the street and Klaus opens the door for her. "Goodnight Blair."

"Goodnight Klaus."


End file.
